Pieces
by ZombiesRUs
Summary: They met in Kirkwall by random chance, now her brother is the Herald. All she wants to do is start a life with her love but she also feels like she needs to protect her brother. So what should she do when her life is just beginning but her brother is in danger. Not the best summary but please read and tell me what you think! Cullen/OC (Saw the how goofy it looked and fixed it!)


"Maxwell, what are we supposed to do!?" Sage ran to her brother and pulled him away from the flames. He looked up at her with a sad smile.

"You were supposed to leave with the others dear sister."

"I am not going to leave you to face this so called Elder one by yourself." A dragon roared behind them causing Sage to turn around while Maxwell stared straight ahead at the figure coming towards them. They both grabbed each other's hands and squeezed.

"I love you baby sister, but please run. You have more than just me to think about." Sage turned to face her brother with a frown marring her features.

"Max, I can't just…" Max put his finger to his sister's lips.

"Please listen to me, just this once." Sage nodded and squeezed her brothers hand before letting go, "Other there is a way down to a cavern…Go!" He grabbed her and shoved her in the correct direction, "Be safe and find Cullen." Tears fell down her face rapidly but she nodded before running. Her tears continued to fall as she ran, as she got closer to the cavern entrance she saw what she believed to be a lone archer standing on the hill. When she looked again to see if the archer was still there she saw nothing so she kept running towards the entrance. She heard the whistle of the arrow just as she felt it pierce into her side. She looked up and saw the archer getting ready to let another arrow loose so she quickly got to the top of the entrance, grabbed onto the ladder, and slide down as quickly as she could. When she hit the bottom of the ladder she fell back slightly which jarred the arrow causing pain to shoot through her body. She instantly put her hand around the arrow and felt a small stream of blood flow from the wound.

'Should have realized that was actually an archer and got to the entrance faster' She shook her head and whimpered when more pain radiated from where the arrow had hit her. She grimaced before grabbing on the arrow and pulling with all her might. The arrow slowly came out from her side and she let a hiss of pain pass her lips before yelping when the arrow finally gave and came out. She quickly threw the arrow to the ground and ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt and applying pressure to her wound.

'Time to move before that damn archer comes to finish me off' She slowly begins to walk down the icy hall way while keeping pressure on the wound. She stopped walking when she began to hear loud rumbles and loud crashes. She quickly turned towards the entrance causing her wound to stretch and a profanity to escape her lips. She saw some snow pouring through the entrance and knew that her brother had been successful in starting another avalanche.

'Maxwell' A sad smile appeared on her face and a tear fell down her cheek. She then heard a small crashing sound from above before what she believed to be a body fell to the ground a little bit in front of her.

"Max!?" Ignoring the shooting pain coming from her side she ran towards the body, hoping it was her brother. As she got closer she could see the white blonde hair she knew so well. She could also see he wasn't moving from where he had fallen. Sage quickly ran to her brother's side before dropping down and pulling him into her lap. More tears fell from her eyes but she did notice her brother's chest was still rising even if he was unconscious.

"You better wake up you dunder head! I need my big brother…" More tears fell before she heard a slight groan come from Max, "Oh thank the maker." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"As much as I love you Sage, I love being able to breathe more." A teary laugh left her mouth before she released her hold on her brother and put her hand back on her wound which had started to pulsate pain once again.

"Well at least you still have your oh so witty humor." The siblings both looked at each other and smiled, although they both noticed the slight grimaces the smiles held. Maxwell then looked around to see where they were but his eyes stopped roaming the cave when he noticed a bloody arrow sitting not so far from them. His looked himself over for any injuries but could only feel how painful his ribs were before his eyes shot over to his sister who was holding her side. He saw the slight red stain under where her hand was resting.

"What happened to you?!" He instantly began to dig around in his pockets looking for bandages. When his hand closed around some he tried to get up as quickly as possible but stopped when his ribs cried out in pain. Sage smiled sadly and looked down at her wound.

"A lone archer, I wasn't paying enough attention and just thought it was a shadow." Max slowly began to stand up again.

"Cullen is going to kill me." Max offered his hand to his sister and helped her to stand. Once she was standing her led her over to a rock for her to sit slightly so he could bandage her up.

"We will have to find him alive before he can kill either one of us." Max slowly began to wrap her mid-section while he hissed in pain when he wrapped around the wound.

"Sage, we will find him and get you better medical care to make sure everything is fine." Sage looked down at the slight swell of her tummy and began to cry again, "I promise, okay?" Max grabbed his sisters hand slightly and then rested in on her tummy.

"I really hope you are right Maxy." He helped her stand up again and they interlaced their arms before they began to walk down the icy hallway again.

"When have I ever lied to you Sagey."

Cullen's POV

He ushered everyone into the tree line and farther up the mountain, yelling at them to follow Cassandra so he could stay towards the back and watch everyone who passed him. He saw the hulking figure of Iron Bull walking towards him and his heart began to speed up. Although as Bull, Varric, and Solas got close to him he did not see the white blonde hair he had been hoping for and his heart dropped, he began to run through the snow towards the quanari.

"Bull! Where is she? Where is Sage!?" His eyes went from Bull, to Varric, and finally rested on Solas. All three of them shook their heads and frowned.

"She was right next to us but we got separated by the flames and the dragon."

"No, no, no, no!" Culled shook his head and then began to pace in from of the trio, "She can't be…" Bull placed a hand on Cullen's shoulder.

"If there is anyone who can make it through that it will be Sage and Maxwell." A tear fell down Cullen's cheek, "Don't give up hope just yet."

"She isn't just fighting or living for herself any more Bull…I can't lose her…I can't lose them both." Cullen turned and began to walk away as realization dawned on the three companions faces.

Sage's POV

Her grip loosened on Maxwell's hand as they walked away from the second cold fire pit they had come across.

"Sage?" She slowly looked to her brother before her eyes began to feel droopier, "Sage, you have to stay with me." Sage lifted her hand from her wound and noticed blood still warming her finger tips slightly.

"But Maxy, I am just so tired and cold. I can't keep…" She felt her knees give out slightly but Max was there to catch her and pull her closer to him them before. When Max had a good hold on her he lifted her up bridal style but groaned slightly when he ribs twinged, "I'm sorry Maxy, just tell Cullen I love him for me."

"I'm going to get you to him and you can say it yourself, don't give up on me Sage!" She looked at her brother and saw the fear spread across his face. She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to try Maxy but I don't know how much longer I am going to last." Maxwell sniffled a little but began to walk with more purpose up the mountain.

Maxwell's POV

Maxwell slowly walked towards another empty fire pit and tried to rouse Sage a little. She moved slightly but not enough to make him happy or less concerned with her currently state. As he got closer to the fire pit he noticed some warmth coming from it and looked down to see embers still a little red.

"We are almost there Sage, hang on just a little longer and we can get you and the peanut looked after." He picked up his pace before moving farther up the mountain and towards a little entry way where he could see what he believed to be a camp. He walked a little further towards the camp before he saw people running towards him.

"…It's him!" He slowly fell to his knees but kept his sister close and kissed her forehead. He eyes opened slightly and opened even wider when she though that she had heard Cullen's voice.

"Sage!" The siblings both smiled and hugged each other before they were swarmed and separated. Sage was quickly swept into Cullen's arms and a kiss was quickly placed on her lips. She let her body go limp and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Cullen pulled away from the kiss and then looked her over, looking for any injuries. His eyes flew to her sleepy gaze when he saw the huge spot of blood on her side and his face went white. More tears fell down her face and he pulled her closer to him again, "We need a healer, someone run to the tent and tell them to be ready!" Maxwell saw the tears run down his sister and dear friends face and grimaced when his ribs protested his movements again.

"Come on Max, let's get you down to that healer." Maxwell smiled at Cassandra and accepted the help that she was giving him to walk.

"Let's just hope there isn't any more heart break today." A solemn expression fell onto Maxwell's face after he looked away from his sister and Cullen.

Sage's POV

Sage opened her eyes expecting to still be out in that cold waste land but all she felt was warmth. When she went to move to see more around her she felt arms tighten around her body. She looked up and saw Cullen's worried face looking down at her.

"Hope you weren't planning on going anywhere love, I just got you back." She smiled slightly and kissed him softly. When she pulled back she looked down before looking back up at his quickly.

"Cullen the…"

"Is alive and well." Cullen let his hand rest against the slight swell of Sage's stomach.

"But the arrow…Oh maker…I thought…" She turned more towards Cullen and wrapped her arms around him.

"The maker was gracious and gave me back both of you alive. Although to put my heart at ease please promise me this will not happen again." Sage smiled and gave him a lingering kiss.  
"I will not endanger either of our lives again my love." Cullen smiled tearfully before kissing her and pulling her closer to him. A slight cough caused them both to look up and see Maxwell standing in the entrance to the tent.

"I am so glad to see you're awake sister." A smile was shared between the siblings. "How is the little peanut? No one is telling me anything." Sage cuddled more into Cullen and smiled wider.

"Both your sister and the baby are doing very well Max." A sigh of relief left the heralds mouth and he seemed to relax, "Thank you for keeping them both alive, I owe you my life." Max quickly waved his hand.

"She is my baby sister Cullen, you can keep your life. You are going to need it to keep up with her and the little peanut, cause if I am not there you will have to be." Both men shared a smile before Maxwell turned to leave.

"I love you Maxy." A slight laugh left Max.

"I love you too Sagey." Maxwell then left the tent leaving Cullen and Sage to rest. Sage turned towards Cullen and rested her head against his chest.

"Cullen, where will we go from here?" Cullen glanced down at his love before looking at the top of the tent.

"We are going to Skyhold, your brother will lead us there." Cullen smiled and gently rubbed Sage's back, "When we get there we will find an area for us and you are going to stay within those walls, no more running after your brother." Sage left out a small laugh before kissing Cullen softly.

"I promise." Cullen let out a small chuckle before kissing her forehead. He then placed his hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her head.

"I just cannot think of living a life without you. You make me a man worth knowing, you are my home, and you make me whole." Sage kissed right above his heart and smiled.

"You make me whole as well Cullen Rutherford, so let's make sure we both live through this nightmare." They both look into each other's eyes before sharing a living kiss and surrendering to sleep.


End file.
